Childhood Promises
by aswanandapirate
Summary: Emma made a promise to herself when she was in foster care and she intends to keep it.


**A/N: This is just a little drabble I thought of a few months ago. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma made a face at Hook's suggestion that they go to Pixie Hollow next to look for Henry. "But I don't believe in fair-"

Hook approached her fast as lightening and covered her mouth with his hand. "Emma, stop! Don't finish that!"

"Haven't you heard anything about fairies, Emma? Every time someone says, 'I don't believe in'" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "'fairies', there's a fairy someplace that falls down dead." Emma noticed that Hook got a far off look in his eyes when he mentioned fairies, almost as if he knew more about them than he was saying.

She tried to speak, but her speech was muffled by Hook's palm still over her mouth.

"What was that, love?" He removed his palm from her lips and raised one eyebrow.

"I _said_ 'get your hand off me', but it seems you're already one step ahead." She sent a sarcastic smile his way. "How do you know so much about fairies anyway? You're a _pirate_ captain, not a captain of _fairies._"

He let out a boisterous laugh that she didn't quite understand then sputtered out between laughs, "You'd be surprised, love."

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Emma crossed her arms, obviously unamused by the inside joke he was having that she wasn't in on.

"I just—" He leaned against a tree and ran his fingers through his hair, nervous about something. "Emma, have I ever told you that my real name isn't Killian?"

"WHAT?"

He chuckled. "When I became captain of the Jolly Roger, I decided that I needed a more fearsome name than the one I was given at birth. You see, my mother named me Peter after her grandfather, but that name isn't too intimidating. It's meant for a child."

"Your name is Peter? As in, PETER PAN?" Emma stood frozen. _No way. No fucking way is this infuriating man also her favorite character from her childhood that she had dreams about running away with. Fuck._

"Yes, love. Have you heard of me?"

"Have I heard of you?" Emma started to laugh hysterically. "I think it would be safe to say that I have."

A memory from her life as a foster child suddenly surfaced in her mind and Emma realized that she had to do something that she'd promised herself she'd do if she ever met Peter Pan. She approached Hook with a predatory look and only stopped when she was close enough to touch him, which she did.

"Emma-" Hook let out a shuddering breath as Emma stopped only inches from his face and dragged her finger down his chest before grabbing hold of the necklace hanging there.

She leaned over and whispered, "Don't read too much into this, okay?" before pulling Hook to her by his necklace and pressing her lips to his. Emma kissed him softly for only a few moments, then pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. Hook couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind waking up to a kiss like that every morning.

"Emma…." Hook stopped to catch his breath. Apparently Emma had more of an effect on his composure than he was willing to admit. "Now I'm not complaining but….what the _hell_ was that for?"

"Um…" Emma blushed at the realization that she _had actually just kissed Peter Pan,_ then sobered at the thought that he would _never _let her hear the end of this. "You're going to think this is silly, but Peter Pan was my favorite story as a child and I promised myself that if I ever met him that I would…" She giggled. "Well, that I would do _that._"

Awe and wonder filled Hook's eyes and Emma thought she heard him whisper, "Me?" before the look was quickly replaced with a cocky grin. "Well Emma, if you have any other _fantasies_ you'd like me to help you fulfill, don't hesitate to ask." He winked at her and reached for her hand. "Now, let's get back to it. Do you want to find your lad or not?"

Emma started when she noticed that Hook's hand was now entwined with hers, but she didn't protest. _There's a lot more to Hook than I thought. Maybe I'll let him hold my hand for just a little bit longer._ She answered, "Right you are. I've got to find my lost boy, and you're going to help me.", then whispered to herself too low for Hook to hear, _"Thank you, Peter"_.


End file.
